


Daenerys Targaryen

by Galadriel34



Series: 1 million words 100 in 100 Challenge [45]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the A to Z challenge at 1_million_words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/dragoncopy.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13

 

 


End file.
